A Christmas Surprise
by xxtivazonexx
Summary: The team is celebrating Christmas in the bullpen and Tony has a special surprise for Ziva, which is really cute. *TIVA* One-Shot. Just an idea that flashed trough my mind. Please don't be too hard to me, I'm learning English only since four or five years. But I will be happy, if you leave a review and maybe correct my mistakes I made. :)


It was Christmas Eve and the team besides Gibbs were celebrating in the bullpen.

Abby had made a plan…she hung a mistletoe above the elevator door, so when Tony and Ziva would join them in the bullpen they would need to kiss. It should be a joke, Abby never thought there could be more between her friends.

She would kiss McGee or Tony, too, like a sister.

McGee was already there and was a little skeptical about her idea.

"Abby are you sure, they will do that?" he asked her uncertain.

"Of course they will! You need to think a little more positive!'' Abby exclaimed excited.

"I don't think so. I mean it's Tony and Ziva they always fight and tease each other, do you really think they would kiss?'' he asked her.

"Of course they will. They are best friends. And they are like brother and sister to each other, I think. I can't exactly describe their relationship. I only know they like each other, like I you!'' she said with a 100 watt grin.

"Okay, if you think so. I bet 10$, that they won't kiss." He said confident.

"Deal! I'm excited, how you will react to your present, I think you'll like it." She said happily.

"And I'm excited about your reaction." He told her with a grin.

After fifteen minutes they heard the famous 'Pling'

"They're coming!" she exclaimed excited.

Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen.

"STOP" Abby shouted. "Look above you!" she squeaked and jumped up and down.

The two of them looked with a grin to each other and met their lips for a loving kiss. After they finished Abby said "You guys…that wasn't your first kiss." She eyed them suspicious. They only shrugged and headed to their desks.

After a few jokes and a thrilling conversation about the newest case, Ducky and Palmer arrived from autopsy.

Abby jumped up from McGee's desk and squealed in excitement "Time for the presents!"

Abby handed McGee his present "Merry Christmas Timmy! Open it!"

"Wow! Thanks Abby!" he exclaimed surprised. It was the brand new video game he wanted.

"That's for you Abbs. Merry Christmas." He said giving her the present.

Abby squealed "Thank you Timmy." and hugged him. It was a female hippo, of course also farting.

"It took me pretty long, to find a female farting hippo." He said with a grin from ear to ear.

After all gave their presents to each other, it was Tony's turn to give Ziva her present… No surprise.

"Tony don't you got a present for Ziva? Shame on you!"

"I got a present." He said getting up from his desk and taking a little black box out of his jacket. He went over to Ziva, who is standing in the middle of the desks in front of the TV. Tony kneeled down on one leg and opened the box with a very pretty golden ring with a red ruby in the middle and around the ruby are little diamonds. It must have cost his full monthly salary.

Ziva couldn't hide her slime anymore. McGee and Abby sat there jar dropped and Ducky and Palmer grinned.

"Ziva David, I knew you were special from the first second I saw you. You remember? You're first question was if I had phone sex." She laughed. "Yes, of course I remember."

"We went through so much together, much more than a normal married couple in their lifetime. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to move in with me, to marry me and to sit with you in thirty years on our terrace and watch our grandchildren playing in our garden. I love you so much, I can't live without you. And Gibbs gave us his blessing. So I'm asking you, Ziva David, prettiest, cleverest and most perfect woman in the world, will you give me the honor and marry me?"

Ziva had tears of happiness in her eyes and a big smile. "Of course, I will, I love you, too."

Tony slid the ring over her finger, picked her up and spun her in a circle, then he kissed her passionately. Everyone was speechless. Suddenly they heard the voice of clapping hands, they looked up the stairs in the direction of the director's office. Gibbs was standing there, smiling, applauding. The others did so, too.

After they calmed down, Gibbs was standing beside Tony, squeezing his shoulder saying: "It was about time after eight years. But remember if you hurt her, I'll kill you." "Won't happen, Boss." He replied, placing his arm around Ziva's waist.

After that they all congratulated the newly engaged couple and Abby peppered them with questions, like "How long have you two been together" and "When do you want to marry? I can help you plan it."

They made a 'campfire' and enjoyed the rest of this special evening.


End file.
